


That's a first

by GaysRuleFuckHaters (RedonkulousAlex)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adommy - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Play, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Naughtiness, Oral Sex, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedonkulousAlex/pseuds/GaysRuleFuckHaters
Summary: Tommy Joe Ratliff is a senior crazed by sex, and he now has his eyes on our very sexy but innocent Junior Adam Lambert. Tommy may get a little more than what he bargained for when he tries to slide into home. Not only that but Tommy has a dark reason for being the way he is, and why Adam effects him so much.





	1. Testing the waters

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am, why because I'm a fucking crazy person. Lol also just because I can. I have a vague idea of what I can do with this story, and if I get enough hype on here I might keep going. Not all the chapters will be in only dialogue just the first one as bait. In the mean time I'll write some more for this. Still debating on if it should be 3rd person or 1st person though. Meh, we shall see. Enjoy

“Tommy Joe Ratliff are you even listening to me? Helloo!!??”

  
“Yeah, yeah. I can hear you Isaac. To be honest though I wasn’t listening to you. So I have no clue what you just said”

  
“You little shit. What the fuck are you even starring at?”

  
“Not what, but rather who”

  
“Oh god. Please stop trying to fuck that poor junior. I don’t want you to end up on the towns sexual offender list please.”

  
“Oh fuck off I'm not even 18 yet. I gotta wait until October for that to happen. Besides he looks older than me. He is the definition of tall dark and handsome. His braces though…”

  
“Killing the image for you?”

  
“Not at all actualy it kinda softens his face a bit, and his smile is cute as fuck”

  
“Again not a chance Ratliff. Adam is perhaps the most innocent person on campus. Like as far as what I know the guy has never been on a date. Hell I don’t even think the guy has had his first kiss yet. Please don’t corrup the guy. You have enough popped cherries on your belt anyway. You don’t need his too.”

  
“He is so cute though, plus he’s one of the smartest people in school. And again his smile though.”

  
“when you say shit like that it makes me feel like you are genuinely interested in him, but"

  
“Do you think he knows how to deep throat, I mean the guy has piped for the school choir I'm sure he can hold his breath for a good while.”

  
“you say shit like that and it reminds me that you are a terrible person. Listen to me Tommy. His guy will shiver like a fucking leaf if you even try to give him a kiss on the cheek.”

  
“How hard do you think he would shake while getting fucked?”

  
“Fuck you Tommy Joe.”

  
“Later, after I get a taste of Adam fucking Lambert over there.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be happy to read some comments down below. I really hope the Adommy ship hasn't died yet I really miss my 2 beautiful boys. Let me know if i should keep this little flame going  
> ~night night  
> ❤


	2. You changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta have a bit of back story to Tommy, plus a quick idea about my how he and Adam met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta have that character development. Again I'm writing this at 2 am becuse my insanity is also partnered by insomnia apparently either that or my sleep schedule is just fucked lol

I sighed, I’ll admit it when it comes to relationships they never end well for me. Heck, they don't start any better either. So I’ve kinda given up on trying to find one. Having sex is fun though, and being in high school almost every girl here is trying to get rid of their virginity. As if it wouldn't happen in college. I’m not totally picky, obviously a condom is a must. I like fucking but I don't want a fucking kid. And I don't trust any bitch that brings her own. I have no way of knowing if the girl poked holes in it. I get called a man-slut a lot. It doesn't bother me though. Most of the girls I have sex with are virgins, so I don't have to worry much about getting sick. My first time is something that…..well...I…..I’d rather not talk about it. I’m not a terrible lover, and from my first experience with sex I do try putting some heart into these girls that are new to sex. I don't want to hurt them, I want them to enjoy themselves. It should be memorable, for them. So while most just think I pop cherries without a care it's only half true, I’m not looking to start a relationship, but I do want these girls to not fear sex. 

 

“Honey would you come down stairs please, I need you to take out the trash, and clean the table for dinner.” 

 

“Coming!”  I grunt pushing off my mattress. And sliding my feet into my slippers as the edge of my bed. My mom was calling me again, which means my sister has disappeared with her bf again.  _ “Gross"  _  I don't hate my sister, Lisa’s, bf but he can be a real fucking twat. My mom, Dia, is too sweet for her own good. She kinda lets my sister walk all over her. My dad was always the one that disciplined my sister and I. Ever since he died 3 years ago… a part of my mom disappeared with him. We had to downsize quite a bit after the funeral, we couldn't afford our old 2 story house anymore so my mom sold it, and we got a smaller place.  It's nice and cozy, obviously the absence of my dad does make itself known from time to time. I grab the bag in my trash bin and the it up, it's only half way full but whatever, I open my door and shuffle over to my mom's room and get her trash too, same for the bathrooms. I don't go into Lisa's room though. Last time I did I kicked her vibrator with my bare foot...and it wasn't dry.  _ “fucking gross"  _ I shake my head shivering at the memory.  I get into the kitchen and pass by my mom. Throwing the bags I have into the larger trash bin and wrap all 4 little bags into the large one along with food and paper plates and whatever else of garbage. It's only half way so all the bags fit in when I tie the bag off. I pull the bag out of the bin and strain at the weight of it. “How much shit is in here?” 

 

“All the shit you and your sister don't eat, also you can't say it's that heavy your arms aren't that big as we speak.” My mom has a habit of poking fun and my small frame. I don't mind it though. She does the same to Lisa, but she doesn't do well with jokes.

 

“Ah shit, mom why you gotta roast me like that.”

I laugh. Holding the bag to my side, “I get it I look like a twink, no need to rub it in.”

 

“HA! A twink you're really reaching there Thomas, try a twig.” 

 

I couldn't help it, I lost my shit. I fucking love my mom, she's religious, but I’m glad that she can still crack edgy jokes like that. “Damn it mom, haha. Keep making me laugh that hard  and you’ll be the one throwing out the trash.” 

 

“Very funny. It's normally your sister's job to do that but Ryan came to get her a while ago and she  _ “forgot"  _ to take it out.” 

 

“ugh, per usual.” I shake my head again wiping my blonde fringe out of the way. I headed over the living room to the front door, tomorrow was garbage day so I’d have to pull the bins out to the street.  School didn't start too long ago about 3 weeks ago actually, August is hot as balls. Then again the cold is a bitch too. But between the two I’d rather shiver than sweat. And with my wardrobe being 98% black the sun is never my friend in the summer, and there is only so much clothing you can take off before your run the risk of having to register as a sexual offender. 

 

I throw to trash bag into the grey bin, and roll it out to the curb. The Recycle isn't as annoying  we have 2 bins for that, the normal blue city bin and a small white one. The reason for that is whoever made this house decided to put a shoot of sorts in the side of the house through the kitchen and a small metal ramp on the outside guides it down to the bin under it. In case of rain my mom had my drill holes at the bottom for water to drain through. After both bins are out I decide to sit of the curb for a while I hunch over a bit to take advantage of the bins to use as shade. Unlike most people in town I burn in the sun, tanning doesn't happen. My skin is pretty pasty so unless I wanna look like a tomato for a week I stay in the shade. 

 

I was thinking about my chat with Isaac the other day. About Adam, an 11th grader at our high school. I am pretty sure I’m obsessed with him. I didn't recently discover I was into guys until very recently but I don't have much experience in anything more that a kiss on a dare. Adam is different than the girls I have been with. And I mean the fellow virgins like him.  Many are very shy when they ask me if I would help them lose their v-cards. I don't really look for my takers they find me. Although Adam's virtue is something very appealing to me. No doubt the guy knows my history, the first time I ran into him was last year my 11th grade year and his 10th. I was turning a corner and he smashed into me, in the classical movie way where paper's fly everywhere. It didn't help that the guy wore glasses too. He looked alot different last year. He didn't have the jet black hair her has now he's a natural red head, he used to wear thick glasses, and his height was more close to mine if not he was a bit shorter than me. His braces still there, but now he's like 6 feet tall jet black hair, and he has contacts now. I helped him pick up his stuff, they were all sheets of music, and I got his glasses for him. They didn't get damaged so I handed them back to him. He apologized, and smiled at me. His eyes were a crazy bright blue, his voice a bit on the higher side but very sweet, and his smile was similar to that of a child. His face changed though the moment he put his glasses on, the lenses were probably very strong and they wrapped his beautiful eyes into almost half their size. His face dropped from a smile to embarrassment. His blush was probably the same shade of his hair,  and this wasn't just a nice blush on the cheeks. Oh no this was probably a full body blush. He suddenly became very uncomfortable and moved a bit too fast for himself and unintentionally fell forward into my arms. With his current height and frame he would've floored me, but at that time he was small so he fit perfectly in my chest. The amount of embarrassment, and the sheer speed of running away could only be compared to that of an anime girl running after getting caught by her senpai. But I guess that fits In our situation as well.

 

I tried looking for him on the first day of school but I couldn't find him. Not until a repeat of our first encounter happened again this time only this time I walked straight into a broad wall of man, probably too hard and knocked myself to the ground. I said sorry to him not knowing it was Adam. He stretched his hand out to me and as I took it I recognized freckles on his hand and immediately looked up. The new black hair, contacts, eyeliner. Everything about him had changed. The glint from his braces and the full face blush made it obvious that it was Adam.  His face wasn't round anymore, it was like a young Elvis Presley. He was sexy as fuck. As soon as Adam recognised me he let go of my hand and apologised for knocking me to the ground, is voice had lowered too, but still retained it's sweetness. He rushed off before I could say anything back. It was at that very moment that I knew. 

  
I had to sleep with him before graduation.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that you go small back story. I'd love for more comments on how you feel about this Tommy, and the idea of an inoccent Adam. The idea of a combo like that gas been plaughing my mind for a while something about corrupting an inoccent partner is very hot to me.


	3. Friend request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins with he first step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of smut running through my mind for the past few days is ridiculous lol, sadly it will take some time before we get to that part of this story so please bare with me lol. And along with the smut I got another idea for another fix, but we'll see.

Dinner went smoothly between my mom and I. My sister was still gone and Lord only knows when her fuck nut of a boyfriend brings her back home. After helping my mom clean up I went back up to my room, piled up my pillows on my headboard grabbed my guitar from my desk chair and my laptop from my desk. My bed was pretty huge a nice queen, way to big for a pretty petite guy like me but it only served to have more room for all my shit, and the occasional female, or male now. I flipped open my laptop and waited for it to chime on while I pulled out my baby from her case. I settled in the center on my bed baby in hand and screen on the side, and just strummed away aimlessly, only half watching Friday the 13th on my laptop. See a bimbo die once you’ve seen it a thousand times. Then an all too familiar “ding" rang from my screen, I set my baby to the side and pulled my computer into my lap, it was Isaac,

“Hey Ratliff! Quit jerking off and send me some pics of the work from chem please.” 

I smiled shaking my head, “Dude I wish I was jerking it right now. Sadly my little Junior Adam hasn't posted a new picture yet. I have no fresh material.” 

“You are disgusting man. Also a little bitch. If you wanna get more substance to wank with why don't you actually you know send him a friend request and chat with him.”

“Too much work, plus I don't think he would even accept my request….” I mean would he, he seems pretty afraid of me everytime I lock eyes with him at school. 

“ Well shit who could've guessed that the womanizer at school is too afraid to talk to his little crush.”

I could practically hear his annoying laugh in my head, ugh. “ LITTLE!? He’s like 6 feet tall man. Jk. Seriously though you know I’m not the slutt everyone at school thinks I am. And again I know it's cheesy but Adam is different.”

“ yeah, he doesn't drool all over you. Yeah I know what you do isn't just for the fuck. I’ll still never understand your deal with wanting to make girl’s first times so special for, but you do you. Anyway if he is different then make the move for once, I don't think Adam is the type to flirt. Also, GIVE YOUR BOY THE NOTES!! If I fail this class I won't be graduating you little love struck fuck” 

“ Fuck me then bud relax I’ll send them to you, give me a second,” Isaac...you gotta love the guy. After taking pictures of my notes and sending them off he an I keep chatting for a bit. My mind of only half present and the other half scrolling through Adam's MySpace page. Eventually Isaac logs off and I’m left to my own childish stalking. 

Adam's page is nothing but pictures of family, friends, musicals, and bands he enjoys. Older music is a majority of what I can see. Which makes sense with his new outer persona. He has taken up a leather, eyeliner, and glitter liking, while dark it gives me more of a Freddie Mercury feel. I can respect me some Queen. While Adam's outer appearance has changed, just by bumping into him once before and once after his transformation. The red hair is gone, but the redness from his adorable blush hasn't. Thank god, or whatever thing that may or may not exist. The green dot by his name is on, which means he’s active. Isaac does have a point, I’m not gonna get anywhere with Adam if I don't do anything. Will he even accept my request if I send him one? 

Fuck it.  
Send.

(ADAM’S POV) 

*ding*  
“....this….this is a joke…..why him?” a lump formed in the 16 year old's throat. 

“Honey can you come down stairs please your father needs help in the garage.” 

He jumped at the sound of his mother's voice behind his door. He picked his lips, “I’ll...I’ll be down in a minute…”

“Don't take too long, you know how impatient your father is.” her voice faded as she left her son's bedroom door, Leila could help but notice the slight nervous sound in her eldest son's voice. Adam was very open with her, if something was truly wrong he wouldn't take too long to come speak with her, so is was easy for her to let it go.

For now anyway.

The newly dark haired teen pressed his lips together, and scratched his scalp. He could see Tommy was currently online. “is he..waiting for me to respond?” Adam hasn't felt this nervous since the last time he bumped into Tommy at school, but how is it that this request through a screen can still make him feel so uneasy and nervous. 

“what do I do…”

(TOMMY’S POV)

“Ugh, what's taking him so fucking long.” is he scared of me or something...I mean with his reaction to me at school maybe he is. I’m not an intimidating person…..am I? I don't think I am….at least I hope not. 

*ding*

He….He accepted it… “Fucking finally.” I’ll send him a messa- oh. The little green dot was gone. “oh Adam why do you always run away from me when you pull me in so easily…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the sweet comments you guys, and I hope you will follow me to the end. I refuse to let my OTP ship flame die out.  
> ~laters


	4. Offline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issac thinks tommy is a wimp for not pressing on with Adam, but is it really his fault?

“Hey Tommy thanks for the notes. You’ve been really saving my ass this quarter. If I don't graduate my dad will kill me.” Isaac slaps his hand on my shoulder, causing me to wince. “So...I saw you made a new friend the other day,” 

I could practically hear him smiling through his tone. “What of it?”

“Nothing, I’m just glad you took my advice…..you know for once.” ugh, god I can't stand his I told you so voice. It's one of the main reasons why I don't really listen to him. “ so have you two chatted yet?”

I sigh mentally and physically, “No. And it's not me that’s resisting. It's just that he….he logs off every time I log on.” I scratch the back of my head. I had my mom buzz down the sides of my head the night before so the feel of my short hair felt nice in my hand, I left my bangs long though, I just enjoy the nice bit of ventilation. 

Isaac clicked his tongue, “well who would've thought that a virgin would be avoiding you of all people. I mean at that point why did he even accept your request?” 

I gnawed at my cheek, “Maybe it was a miss click…..unless he's scared of me?”

Not even a second later Isaac burst into a fit of laughter, “Haha, oh Tommy please you are the least intimidating person ever. And besides you are a VERY patient guy. It takes quite a bit to piss you off, so to even see you angry is like a one in a billion chance.” he calms down and and sighs, “But I mean overall you aren't a scary person. Perhaps a bit off putting to some adults, but to other kids you just look like the perfect cross of a metal kid, and and emo kid. I only say that because of the eyeliner. I have only seen you mad once and yeah it was a bit shocking, but the situation made it appropriate.”

“Well thanks. I guess. I dunno I am a bit stumped on the guy. Like I’ve bumped into him twice, and we'll after the first he ran away from me the second time he just couldn't keep eye contact without shivering like a fucking chihuahua.” my head hurts.

Isaac shrugs, “ Maybe he likes you too. I mean, most people are awkward around people they like.” suddenly he sits up straight, “HEY!”

I flinch at his sudden shout, “WHAT!? And seriously what the fuck man I’m right fucking next to you no need to shout at me.” 

Isaac chuckles scratching the back of his head, “Sorry man, but hey I was thinking...Like you first met him last year right?”

I nod, “yeah,” where is this moron taking this?

“He was still short, red haired, chubby, wore glasses. You know the quiet nerd in the corner type?”

“Yes, yes Isaac can you just get on with it please the bell in gonna ring soon.”

“Oh, fine. Well what if he ran away from you then because he liked you and all because he wasn't as confidant in himself talking to you the way he looked before? I mean honestly, aside from puberty ramming him like a fucking bus over the summer, maybe he took it as an opportunity to become sexy for you.”

“Fantastic the guy thinks I’m shallow. That's exactly what I wanna think about…” I sigh, resting my chin in my hands. 

“Hey, that's not what I ment man, I know you aren't, but I dunno. It was just a guess.” Isaac frowns, “so what did you think of Adam when you first saw him?”

I blink a few times, “I mean...It was just a random meeting. If you could call it literally knocking each other over. He could've just been really shocked because he landed on top of me. That was the only good thing about him being short, his belly was visible, but just the usual love handle type deal so he wasn't heavy. I’ve had heavier on me.”

“I’m still amazed that you are still alive after her.” Isaac has leaned in towards me in interest. 

I laugh, “Nah, it wasn't that bad, she had long legs so she was holding most of herself up. Plus she was sweet, and again it was her first time so I don't blame her for wanting to control how fast it went. So fuck off.”

“Haha, yeah yeah I know didn't mean to bust your chops man. You're just small and I am concerned for your health and well being.” 

“I appreciate the concern. ANYWAY, with Adam's inexperience it isn't shocking that perhaps landing in such a way on top of someone would make him uncomfortable. But he was sweet, I mean while he wasn't able to see me. His glasses got knocked off. He was already really cute, and his freckles, the red hair and his nervous laugh. He was just really cute. He looked like a little kid. I helped with his shit, and as soon as he saw who I was something flipped and he became hyper nervous, and shy. And he just zoomed off. It was kind the same the next time I smacked into him 2 weeks ago. Only it was just my skinny ass that fell back. Like he his thick as fuck, it was like I walked into a door. Well he helped me up, and I recognized the avalanche of freckles on his arms, and looked up and met face to face a still nervous yet more physically grown version of Adam. I’m sure he's still the same dork from last year, just bigger, and hopefully less likely to zoom off. Like he should be in fucking track I’ve never seen a guy run away so fast, and now with his long ass legs.” 

Isaac laughs, “ At that point he isn't running he's fucking flying.”

I smile. “Basically. But I dunno I’d just have to ask him eventually what brought forth the change in his appearance. I mean the clothing, is actually fitting for his taste in music, the glasses well contacts are an option. The hair..I dunno. Maybe he just didn't like his hair before.”

Isaac nods next to me, “maybe. Which way do you think he looks better, more fuckable?”

I roll my eyes, “I thought you didn't like the idea of me fucking him.”

“not after your 18 man. The guy would still be 16 until his birthday in January.” 

“whatever, it's only a year difference. Hmm, well he is fuckable this year and last year. But like on a different spectrum. Last year he was like perfect for a bottom. Since he was much smaller, this year though he is much bigger, which would just flip the switch and put me on the bottom. I don't care either way, but he looks good both ways for me. The only thing I don't miss are his glasses.”

“I thought you liked the nerdy look?”

“I do, it's just what his lenses did to his eyes.” 

Isaac laughs, “what do you mean they helped him see.”

“You better fucking stop with that sarcastic shit man.” hiding my smile was hard, I could feel the corner of my lip twitching.

“Haha, sorry man, continue.”

“Well I not sure what problem Adam has with his eyes, but whatever it is. The old lenses just made his eyes shrink. Like while still that pretty blue they were just shrunk in fucking half.” 

“ahhh, ok that makes sense. Then yeah contacts were probably better for a change.” 

“If he thought they worked better for his daily life then yeah. It just so happens that I did like that one change as well.” suddenly the school bell rang. First period here we go. I said my quick goodbye to Issac, until I’d get to see him later in 3rd for chem. I only had 5 classes to go to all day with one free period. I did PE over the summer once just out of boredom, and so they gave me the credits for it so I have a gap before lunch and as a senior that just give me the upper hand for off campus lunch. My first class is English, not much really going on in all honesty it is only the first month of class so we haven't gotten really deep into any book, or anything in particular. 

And as I walk into class I see an all to familiar protection on the front drop screen over the whiteboard. I have a love hate relationship with teachers that just show videos all day. It's just means low expectations, in other words easy A for me. It's not that I’m lazy, or anything I don't mind school, it just seems too easy. When it comes to stuff I truly care about I like a challenge to come with it. In this case it a highschool diploma, I kinda wanna feel like I actually worked for it rather than feel as though it was just given to me. I guess if class won't give me that satisfaction, my working on trying to get close to Adam will take over that roll. And just by how it has barely even begun I can tell I’m gonna have to work for it as hard as I do on calculus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 am and I am about to pass out lol, but I figured I'd post this before I forget plus it has been a while. I am typing all these fics on my phone, so again it takes a while with such a small keyboard. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the update, I next chapter comming soon keep the love rolling  
> ~laters and goodnight


	5. Music again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy ambushes Adam for a chat.

I sighed, I’m not too proud or very sure that my ambushing Adam at his locker is the best way to start a chat with him, but a shot is a shot….right? I peek behind the wall at the row of lockers eyeing the other kids as they shove and yank stuff in and out of their lockers. After the 4 years the constant banging of metal of metal from the doors slamming is basically nonexistent to my hearing at this point. A few other students notice me but don't come at me to see what I’m doing. I expect a rumor or two to pop up soon. Not that I mind, I know what's true and what isn't so why should I care.

Adam has choir after school so he’ll be taking a while to get here, but that just serves as a bonus for me maybe something to chat about. Don't ask me why I know where Adam's locker is…..it's not important. With all the other kids gone from the hallways I am able to easily hear Adam's boots clicking away at the cement beneath them. I peer over, and sure enough there he is head buried in his locker, or at least from what I can see the door is in my way. I walk over to his side, he doesn't seem to notice me though. His head still behind the door. 

“Adam?”...nothing...he’s just rummaging away at some papers. I sigh, this time I tap his shoulder.

God almighty I was not ready for the massive leap that Adam was gonna launch. “AH!” 

“Fuck!” he even startled the shit outta me. 

“Jesus Christ. You scared me.” Adam stepped back a bit and hunched over one hand on his chest the other on his knee. 

I laughed nervously, “Clearly, sorry about that.” It wasn't until then that I noticed that his earphones were dangling from his neck. “ I didn't see that your were listening to something.” I look down, “ah shit, why is it that whenever I see you I manage to either eat shit or make you drop stuff.” I bend down and start picking up some papers, and folders around him. 

“Uh, wait you don't need to do that I’ve got them.” I can hear a familiar nervous and even somewhat panicky tone from his voice again. I hear him start shuffling around start to pick up some papers that had fluttered off behind us. 

“It's no big deal, I mean had I been less creepy this wouldn't have happened. Again really sorry about that.” I have a sizable stack of sheets in my left hand and notice as I pick up the last sheet that their sheets of music. Not quite the ones from school, but rather ones printed off the internet. The other ones are the same and they have notes and lyrics that I don't recognize. “Dreamer.... hey, Adam… are you writing a song?”

I look at him, and he has more sheets in his hands, and the look on his face says, “damn it why did you have to see that.” He is beat red again as he slowly come back and grabs the stack from me, he looks embarrassed. I’m convinced that this is just a permanent look that he carries when around me. “Uhmm, well…I guess….I’m not good at it though.” he shuffles through the papers, as if organizing them. 

This seems like a better topic than choir. I smile, “Can I take a look? I mean maybe you're just being a bit harsh on yourself. You might have something going there.”

He's finished going through the pages and shoves another random sheets away in his locker. He doesn't turn his head towards me, but I can see his eyes kinda looking at a slight downward angle in my direction. He holds the sheet music close, “no...it's really not good….it's not-"

I frown, come one pretty boy just let me see them holy fuck. I put out my hand to him and he moves away slightly. I raise a brow, wow rude much. “what if I help you fix it, or maybe add stuff to it?” 

I notice his brow furrow a bit and his eyes shift more firmly in my direction, “You...you know how to write music?” 

“Well, no. But I play guitar and piano, if you have me some lyrics and a sound direction I could probably come up with something to play behind it, and maybe more lyrics could come from it. I can tell you the notes I play while you mark them down. That is….if you want me to help.”

Finally Adam turns to me, his face still slightly red “ugh, soo fucking cute.” his blue eyes holding my gaze. He bites his lip, and sighs putting the sheets into my hand, “I have most of the lyrics done but I can't play an instrument so the actual music is made more in terms of singing so being switched over to an instrument makes it sound wrong.”

“I’ll see what I can do. Do you mind if I take this home and go through it a few times? I have a camera on my laptop. If anything comes to mind would you be up for a video chat over Skype later tonight?” I take the sheets in hand and fan myself with them. I bite my lip as I look up at him.

He flinches again, looking away his blush deepens again, I can see his Adam's apple (how ironic) bob up and down as I see him gulp, “ ha poor thing is soo nervous. But god not as nervous as he would be if I were to lick his neck right now. I wonder if he has a sensitive spot around there?” he looks back at me straightening up, still beat red, not that he can help it. He nods reaching back with his arm scratching his back. “yeah sure, I don't mind. Just not too late my parents are pretty strict when it comes to being online too late.”

The short sleeve on his shirt is visibly being stretched by his bicep outlining his muscles there perfectly, “Jesus fucking Christ this guy is every gay man, and straight woman’s wet dream what the fuck” I mentally shake my head, “sure that's not a problem. What's their limit?”

Adam relaxes his arm back down at his side, and smiles. “10:30 on school nights. 11:30 on weekends.” He closes his locker and leans against it. Finally starting to untense himself. 

I smile at him, “I can work around that. I’ll send you a message first so we can get it on when you're free.” and yes I did just shove that innuendo in there.

“I’ll answer back as soon as I can the. I’ll try not to leave you waiting for too long.” he takes out his phone, and his relaxed smile fades and it shifts back to panic. “oh, gosh. I’m late. I’m sorry I...I gotta go.” he turns around and starts jogging off, “see ya Tommy, I’ll wait for your message.” 

I exhale a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding. As soon as he's out of sight “wow…….well if an innuendo like that flew over his head I’m in for a treat, and some work.” then I feel a smile creep over my lips. “And hopefully some lovely little sounds of pleasure that he will have no way of controlling.” I plant a kiss on the sheets in my hand, and thank god for music and having it bring me closer to Adam. I cannot wait for later tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize Dreamer is actually by Uh huh Her, but I like the Adam voice edit of it and I just had to pick it for this. Also sorry for the wait, but the story continues don't you guys worry about it. I love you guys and all the support. I'm glad you guys are having fun with me, and commenting. More to come soon  
> Night night~


End file.
